Thirteen Reasons Why
by FearlesslyDancing
Summary: Two-shot! Ever wonder why Chad treats Sonny the way he does? All of your answers are right here, via the website article "How to Know if a Guy Likes You" and Tawni Hart. Channy.
1. Part One: ENJOY

**It's Fearless! So, I decided to do something different and give you a special present! A CHANNY story! Yeah, I know, kinda shocking, right? Well, I've changed track a bit…. I barely EVER read **_**Twilight**_** FF anymore… only **_**SWAC**_** or **_**iCarly**_**. Actually, I'm working on a new Seddie fic for all of you iCarly fans!(:**

**Song for this story: **_**Can't Fight This Feeling; **_**REO Speedwagon**

-:^:-

**Thirteen Reasons Why**  
Reasons 1-6

**SPOV**

I scanned the internet article's title, _How to Know if a Guy Likes You_. "Um…, Tawni, why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"Because, silly, look!"

"Tawni…, what am I looking at!"

Tawni's smile blanched, "There's no reason to _yell_." I rolled my eyes. "Okay," she said, "We're going to talk about Chad. As much as I hate to talk about that jerk, it's necessary at this point. So, here are some explanations for the things that he does, granted they make you two flirt-slash-fight, but whatever. 'Examine his body language: If he likes you, you may see that he rarely turns his back to you, often leans towards you, and also looks at you a lot. If he slouches his shoulders when near you, he's romantic and cares about what you have to say. If he points his shoulders and pelvis towards you while sitting, he is definitely feeling something for you.' Have you ever _seen_ Chad when he's talking to you? He always leans toward you!"

"Pssh… what are you talking about, Tawni? Just because he does one thing on this list doesn't mean _anything!_"

"Look at the next one, though! 'Notice his eye contact: If he likes you, he may either look away quickly if he is shy, or he'll try to catch your eye and hold it or make faces. This can be uncomfortable if you don't like him. If you feel like you have held eye contact just a fraction of a second longer than you would with anyone else, or if he looks away quickly, then there is something there. When he's around you and he says/does something funny and everyone around laughs, his eyes will flicker towards you for a second to see if you laughed, too.' Chad does that!" She insisted. "And look! 'Listen to what he's saying: if he likes you, and he's nervous, he'll probably start talking about himself. Many times, guys feel the need to prove themselves- especially if you talk about another guy in his company!'"

"Tawni, when does Chad _not _talk about himself?"

"Um, when he's talking about you, silly!" She smiled. "Next! 'Be aware of touching. He might put his hand on your arm when he laughs, and won't move his leg if it happens to touch yours, or he may hug you for small things - all are good signs of a guy liking you, unless he's a bit of a "playboy" who flirts with a lot of girls.'"

"Tawni, but he _is_ a playboy who flirts with a lot of girls!"

"Not anymore!" Tawni smiled. "Ever since you've gotten here he only flirts with you… and some girls to make you mad, but that's really it!"

"CHAD DOESN'T FLIRT WITH ME!" I announced. Tawni raised her eyebrows.

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"You even _sound_ like him! God, Tawni, none of this is even true! It's just a stupid website created by some people who wanted attention."

"That's what you say now," Tawni replied cryptically. "Moving on! " She continued in her usual self-absorbed-perkiness. "'Watch his actions around other girls and see if he treats you differently. Some guys flirt with other girls to get your attention. It gives them a chance to see your reaction, and helps them know if you really do like them or not. You can tell that they are trying to make you jealous if they find little times when they're flirting with the other girl to look at you. His eyes will flick over and look at you. Another sign is that when you leave, he stops flirting with the other girl. That will be a harder one to pick up on, but you can have a friend look for you or something like that. You have to be sneaky sometimes to find out if a guy likes you.' Like I said earlier, he only flirts with other girls to see your response! I've caught him looking at you while talking to other girls a ton of times. Anyway, I'm Tawni Hart: Never wrong and always, always pretty!"

"I hate to break it to you, but he never looks at me, even when I try to get his att—uh, never mind."

Tawni's mouth gaped open. "You were going to say attention, weren't you, Munroe!" She squealed. I looked down at the floor. "No!" I replied defensively. "I was going to say, uh, attitude."

"Attitude?" Tawni asked disbelievingly. "Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny, even on you worst days you can do better than _that_!"

"No! I was going to say to get his attitude changed?" It came out like a question.

"Let me prove it to you. We have five minutes until rehearsal, so we can go over one more thing! Number six: 'Watch for him showing interest in things you like and do. For example, if you like a certain genre of music that he likes as well, he may suggest bands or artists for you to listen to. Another example, if you play sports he may ask to play against you just to show off that he's good at something you both like and then also have a reason to give you compliments as well.' Sonny, who's your favorite singer?"

"Um, I like Carrie Underwood."

"Huh, guess who I heard Chad Dylan Cooper listening to yesterday?"

"So? Do you know how many people listen to Carrie Underwood?" Tawni pouted. "Fine," I sighed. "But I didn't tell him I liked her though; the only place I know it's on is my biography on the _So Random! _website. I don't think I've told anyone that, actually…," I trailed off. Tawni grinned appreciatively. "That went over _WAY _better than I planned," she mused.

"But, Tawni, you _have _to realize that Chad Dylan Cooper does _NOT like me!"_

"Whatever. You'll find out soon enough."

"What? What will I find out?" She turned to walk out the door. "Tawni!"

-:^:-

"Hello, Chad."

"Munroe," he looked at me.

"Is that all you have to say to me, Chad? You're not even going to give me a 'hello', or even a 'what's up', today?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sonny, if you were Hollywood's 'bad boy' and the Greatest Actor of Our Generation you wouldn't ask people what was up, either."

"A) Chad, I'm a girl, and B) why are you in such an awful mood?"

"I'm the King of Drama, Munroe, not a freak on a crappy comedy show."

"We are not freaks! And it's _not CRAPPY!"_ I said, well, yelled. "At least our show _has_ a plot! Several, actually!"

"Sonny, it's a bunch of comedy sketches. There is no plot, ever. We actually _entertain _people over at the Falls. We don't have any of this Chuckle City stuff going on."

"Whatever, Chad." He cocked his head and looked over at me again.

"Fine!" He told me.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"_Good!_"

"So we're good, then?" He asked in a husky voice. We were so close now that our chests were touching and I could feel his breath (which smelt like peppermint, by the way) on my neck.

"Oh, we are _so—,_" He cut me off as his lips caught mine in a searing kiss. I froze, not knowing what to do for a minute. For God's sake; I was making out with the enemy! In the hall! Pressed up against a wall! Oh, God. What if we got caught? He pushed even closer to me and my mind went completely blank; all I could think about was that _Chad Dylan Cooper, _King of Drama and Hollywood's Bad Boy was kissing me! Me, Sonny Munroe, a simple girl from Wisconsin who won a contest to be on _So Random! _I finally retaliated against him and he pulled away almost immediately.

"Um, I, uh… You obviously didn't enjoy that at all, so, uh, I better get going."

"Cooper?" He turned around. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to my level, placing my lips on top of his for a few brief seconds. I pulled away, but before I turned, I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Oh, Chad, _trust me_. I enjoyed it." And with that, I turned and walked down the hall towards my dressing room, leaving a stunned jerkthrob in my wake.

-:^:-

**Okay, two things. One: The song. I bet a lot of you are probably like who in the world is REO Speedwagon and why in the freaking world are they talking about feelings? Well, yes, they are from the 80's (1985, to be exact), and, yes, unless you are severely deprived, most of you have heard the song at least once. For those of you who **_**have **_**heard the song and know exactly what I'm talking about (or you just looked it up to see what it was) and are like, why did she use **_**that song**_**? It's all bittersweet! My explanation? Channy **_**is **_**bittersweet. Look at Sonny and Chad, though, it's totally true! They have their sweet moments and they have their bad moments. So, honestly, they **_**can't **_**fight the feeling. And according to the ending of this story, they can't fight it anymore, either(:**

**Two: Has anyone noticed that Chad and Sonny emphasize things **_**way **_**more when they're fighting? **

**Sorry for the long author's note. I'll have the second half up soon!**


	2. Part Two: WOULD I

**Hola! Soy Fearless(: Um... I'm back with the second half to this story. I love love love the reviewers, so THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You guys made my day!  
-:^:-**

**Thirteen Reasons Why**  
Part Two  
Reasons 7-13

_SPOV_

"But, Sonny!" Tawni whined. "Please? There's only seven more! Don't you _want _help?" She asked me, in complete seriousness.

I burst out laughing at her expression and her comment. "Tawni, I - _don't _-need - _help!" _I told her, in between breaths.

She pouted. "Yes, you do. Sonny, you and Chad are hopelessly oblivious... to each other!"

"I'm sorry, Tawni, but I am _not _oblivious!"

"Sonny...," She griped. I sighed.

"Fine," I groaned.

"Yay!" Tawni exclaimed. "Anyway, reason number seven: 'Check for signs of nervousness, such as nervous laughter, sweaty palms, deep breaths, fidgeting, looking away quickly when you notice. If he is watching you, are all good signs of an attraction towards you and that he is nervous about making an impression on someone he fancies.' Do you remember Gilroy's show? You know how when you were backstage you were counting? Well, when Chad said, 'yeah, um, I was going to say that,' and then nervously laughed is a perfect example! That's _exactly _what they're talking about!" She squealed in excitement, "You two as so meant to be together!"

"Tawni, _calm down! _That was just nerves because... um, never mind."

"What did you guys even say? You never told me!" She moaned.

"So? Tawni, that was personal! I already thanked you and give you five tubes of Coco Moco Coco for turning off the TV!"

"But..."

"But nothing! Next one."

"Fine. 'Okay, pay attention to his friends. If they know he's interested in you, they might tease him subtly when you're around, hint to you that he likes you, or even try to find out if you like him. Study their reactions to your presence - do they smile? Do they turn to him? Do they smirk in a way that suggests they know something that you don't?' Have you ever seen Penelope look at you? She looks... like you're a threat. Maybe she knows something! Oh! Maybe Zora knows!"

"No, Tawni. Not now!"

"Ugh. God, you're such a party pooper!"

"Tawni."

"Fine. 'Don't ignore him if he shows genuine interest in you. (i.e. smiles at you a lot in the hallway, work, etc.)' Sweetie, he never even looked at us, much less talked to us, other than the random insults. Now Cooper makes it his goal to come over here every single day. Insert 'why?' from you. Well, to talk to you, of course, Sonny. We're the only two with names he actually knows. And I don't count because I starred with him when we were six on 'The Goody Gang!'"

"Yeah, Tawni, I know the story. You fell for him, Chad Dylan Goldfarb, blah blah blah. On with the list."

"Well, well, well. Is little Miss Sunshine actually eager to see all of the proof that the self-proclaimed 'Greatest Actor of our Generation' is in love with her?"

"Pssshh. No. Just _go."_

"Fine then, be pushy! Numero diez," She paused as I looked at her, bewildered that she could speak Spanish. "What? That's right; I speak French." She smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, 'look to see if he imitates you. If he mimics you, he probably likes you. For example, if you move to another table, he'll go with you.' Sonny?"

"Yep."

"What about 'Fine, fine, good, good?'" I looked at her. "_Mimicking!" _She practically sang. I rolled my eyes and replied. "Tawn, that's FIGHTING. Do I have to spell it out?"

"Whatever you say, Sonny Munroe."

"Gah! Just... go," I sighed as Tawni smiled.

"'Teasing. If a guy teases you a lot, it might mean he likes you, but if he doesn't tease any other girl, he probably does like you.' Now, Sonny?"

"Tawni."

"Need I say more?" I put my head in my hands, internally, well, rejoicing.

"I'm not even going to grace that with a comment."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "'Hitting. A guy may hit you, but it's just flirting. He probably just wants to see your smile. You may find it annoying if you're not into him, but otherwise if you hit back then that's a way then he can know that you like him back!'" She paused. "Hit Chad," Tawni told me in all honesty, hands on her hips.

"What? Why would I hit him?"

"Sonny, were you even listening to me?"

"I—what?"

"Ugh! You make everything so hard. Pay attention this time! Hitting. A guy may hit you but it's just flirting he probably just wants to see your smile. You may find it annoying if you're not into him, but otherwise if you hit back then that's a way then he can know that you like him back! Sonny!" She exploded.

"What? I haven't _done _anything!"

"What are you thinking so hard about that you can't even listen to me?"

"Um, well," I blushed. I had been thinking about the kiss earlier. "Nothing; just the, uh, sketch I'm working on."

"Really, Sonny?"

"Yeah." _Totally, _I thought sarcastically.

"Listen to me, then! That can wait. Okay, one more. 'Compliments . If you do your hair or makeup differently one day, and the guy notices, that's a very good sign that he likes you. Most guys won't notice, and if they do, they won't say anything unless they're into you. Anything like, _You look nice today_, _I like that shirt_, or even _Did you do your hair differently today? It looks nice_, are all indicators that he could be interested in you. Sonny! He _did _tell you that you had pretty hair... and... oh, yeah! Remember your interview with Santiago? Didn't you say that there was an ah-dorable puppy and he said he thought of you when he saw it? He told you that you were going to go places... and that there could be a spot for you on the _Falls_... so he must not think you're a bad actress! Yay! Chad likes you!" I smiled. _Chad likes me. _

-:^:-

"Hi, Chad."

"Hello, Sonny. Why are you here? Couldn't get enough of me?"

"Sure, Chad, that's _exactly_ it."

"So then why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you something..." I handed him a print-out version of the website Tawni showed me, along with a hand-written note from Tawni. Unfortunately, I had no idea what the note said. I turned quickly, having no idea what his reaction would be.

"Sonny! Wait!"

"What, Chad?"

"Here." He shoved my phone into my hands. "You dropped this." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. I turned and walked back to stage three, once again leaving a stunned jerkthrob in my shadow.

-:^:-

"Did it work? Did my plan work?" Tawni practically jumped on me as soon as I walked into our dressing room.

"Yes, Tawni, it did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fix my hair."

"Oh my—wait. You have to fix your hair? I am so proud of you!" She grabbed my arm. Come here! If he's going to ask you out then we need to fix _everything. _ Your hair and makeup just need some touching up, but I have this gorgeous outfit!"

-:^:-

_An hour later_

"Randoms," Chad nodded as he stepped inside the Prop House. Tawni grinned at me. "Hey, Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, can I talk to Sonny?"

"Sure!" Tawni basically ran out.

"Um... yeah, I guess so...," Nico trailed off.

"Let's go get some fro-yo!" Grady said, leading the way out of the room.

"So..." Chad turned to me.

"So...," I replied.

"I read that article you gave me. And... I agree with Blondie."

"About what?"

"She wrote down everything pertaining to the article and us down on that piece of paper. She said all of the signs pointed to one thing."

"One thing?"

"Yeah... so, can I pick you up at eight?" I smiled.

"Of course. You know where I live!" I leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips, before running, trying to find the one who had set this all up. Behind me, Chad raised his eyebrows. "Is that a yes?" He called after me. I paused midstride.

"Really, Chad, really?"

"So... it's not fake this time... right?"

"If it was fake would I do this?" And I brought my lips to his once more.

**-:^:-**

**Two references. One's for JONAS (I don't watch it; my 11 year-old sister does.) and the other's for Wizards. Whoever gets it right first gets... virtual Chad hugs?**

**Ugh. I hated the way that turned out. Anyway, thanks for reading(:**

**Fearless**


End file.
